New Allies
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: The royal family of Enchancia travels to Camelot to sign a treaty with King Arthur. During their stay, Merlin finds out something magical about Sofia. . . Her amulet gives her the powers to talk to animals! But Morganna, with the help of Cedric, set plans to take the amulet away from Sofia. Can Merlin save Sofia, her amulet, and the treaty before it's too late? Find out!
1. News

**I recently found out that there isn't a crossover of Merlin and Sofia the First, so I decided to make one. To let you know, I'm changing the ending to Merlin a little bit, maybe a lot. Arthur and Morganna didn't die; Merlin brought magic back to Camelot and the laws changed that black magic cannot be practice, and if so, the person practicing black magic is exiled from Camelot or executed.**

**In Sofia the First, Cedric always says "Merlin's Mushrooms", but I will make a different catch-phrase for him though so it will be less awkward in the story. Also, this is taking place when Sofia, Amber, and James are all teenagers. It's weird but I want to make this story work.**

**I know that I'm making a few changes to accommodate my story, but if I want it to be a good story, some changes have to be made.**

**I hope you enjoy it and that you will continue to read my stories and let me know what I'm doing well or not so well.**

**Camelot-Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

"Merlin," Arthur yell ran through the castle until it filled the bedroom of the most powerful being, Merlin.

Even though Merlin revealed himself as a magical being, he and Arthur decided to keep Merlin as Arthur's personal servant (and he became his secret guard) to make sure that nobody could assassinate him.

Merlin jumped out of bed, ran down the halls and stopped, out of breathe, in front of the king's bed chamber.

After three knocks, Arthur called for Merlin to enter. Merlin walked in to see Gwen, already in her clothes, helping Arthur in his formal tunic and armor.

"Where were you," Arthur asked with a tone that was sharp, but had a hint of sarcasm.

"Training with Gaius," Merlin lied, taking over from Gwen.

"Well, you better hurry. We need to welcome the royal family, and royal sorcerer, from Enchancia for the treaty," Gwen spoke getting Arthur's sword that he pulled from the stone Merlin showed him.

"We know," Merlin and Arthur said at the same time, smiling as they noticed themselves.

* * *

**Enchancia-Normal P.O.V.**

"Come on, Clover," Sofia called as she raced down the stairs to the courtyard to meet her family.

"Where are we going," Clover asked, sliding down the banister after Sofia.

"Camelot," Sofia said, smiling.

"Wait- What!" Clover yelped, skidding to a halt in front of Sofia.

"What," Sofia asked, looking confused.

"Camelot, forbids magic," Clover said. "They kill anyone who is caught using magic."

"But Dad said that that's why we are going to Camelot," Sofia said, clutching her amulet. "Camelot lifted the banned on magic."

"Well, just be careful," Clover said, jumping into Sofia's arms. "I don't want you being executed for having magic."

"Okay," Sofia said, heading to the door, "now let's go."

Sofia and Clover walked out of the castle and walked into the courtyard.

"Come on, Sofia we're going to be late," Queen Miranda, Sofia's mother, called from the carriage.

"Coming, Mom," Sofia called back.

Sofia walked up to the carriage and hopped in with her mom, Queen Miranda, dad,King Roland II, sister, Amber, and brother, James.

"Wait, I still need more of my gowns, and tiaras," Amber freaked as the carriage started to pull away from the castle.

"We're only going to be in Camelot for a week, I think you have enough clothes," James said.

"That's too long, I only have enough gowns for three days," Amber said.

"I thought you brought nine gowns," Sofia said, petting Clover.

"Exactly," Amber almost yelled. "Three for morning, three for afternoon, and three from evening. . . THREE DAYS!"

"Just wear two per day," Miranda tried to reason. "You can always buy new gowns at the market."

"Yeah, new and exotic clothes, you can be more popular with the other girls," Sofia said, and saw Amber physical relax.

"Well, getting new clothes to show off at school will be quite pleasurable," Amber said, quieting down to think about what kinds of clothes and jewelry to get in Camelot.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

**In the forests of Camelot, Sofia and her siblings watch, in fascination, as the large kingdom of Camelot winked into view with the brilliance unlike any other.**

**Still Normal P.O.V.**

"So that's Camelot," Sofia said with awe.

"Yes, and we are going to be staying in the heart of it, in the same castle as King Arthur," Miranda said, placing a hand on Roland's arm.

"I can't wait to go shopping," Amber squealed, bouncing in her seat.

"And I can't wait to meet the Knights of the Round Table," James said, swinging an imaginary sword in front of him.

"Why is Mr. Cedric coming with us," Sofia asked, remembering the what Roland said before they left.

"Because he is going to perform a magic show for us and the king in honor of him lifting the banned of magic in Camelot," Roland said, explaining the situation once again.

"Oh yeah," Sofia said, remembering more of the news, "I forgot."

"It's okay," Miranda said, giving Sofia, and Clover, and warm smile.

* * *

**In Camelot-Normal P.O.V.**

As the royal family of Enchancia pulled into the grand city of Camelot, King Arthur, Guinevere, and Merlin raced to the front steps of the castle to welcome the royal family to their home.

"I'm quite excited," Gwen said, linking arms with Arthur. "I hear Queen Miranda was also a servant of King Roland II."

"Then you two have quite a bit in common," Arthur said, giving Gwen a peck on the cheek. "And I've been told that they are also bringing their sorcerer to perform a magic show as well, so you should have quite the conversation with him."

"I thought we were going to keep my. . . ability a secret from everyone," Merlin said, turning pale.

"Well, if we are going to have allies that welcome magic, we shouldn't have any secrets from them. Now should we?" Arthur said, giving Merlin a challenging look.

"I guess your right," Merlin said, defeated.

"Of course I'm right," Arthur said, smiling again as the royal family from Enchancia pulled in front of the castle. "I am the king."

"Welcome to Camelot," Arthur said, as he, and Gwen walked down the steps to welcome the royal family to the castle.

"It's good to be here," Roland said, clasping arms with Arthur as Miranda and Gwen welcomed each other.

"When can we see the Knights of the Round Table," James asked, jumping out of the carriage.

"When you are settled," Gwen said, smiling at the excited teenage boy.

"Well I hope we can go buy a lot of gowns, because I don't have enought," Amber said, stepping out of the carriage, with the help of Arthur.

"You'll have plenty of time for shopping," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "But for now, you will be escorted to your rooms and then to the dinning hall for dinner."

"Dinner," a manly voice came from the carriage and a girl popped out form the carriage holding a bunny in her arms. "I'm starving. I hope they have carrots."

Merlin seemed to be the only one to notice that the bunny was talking, but the young lady holding the bunny was giggling from what the bunny said. So, Merlin brushed it off. _I should cut back on the late night training,_ Merlin thought to himself as he gathered Sofia's luggage.

"I think Clover's hungry," the young lady, Princess Sofia, said.

"Well, we will show you to your rooms," Arthur said and four servants came rushing out, gathering up Amber's, James's. Miranda, and Roland's luggage. "I apologize, Sofia. But since most of the servants are working on the feast and party, after your father and I sign the treaty, Merlin here will be showing you to your room," Arthur said, placing a hand on Merlin shoulder.

"It's alright," Sofia said, following Merlin up the stairs into the castle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know it's weird to have a cartoon made for children be in a crossover with a TV show made for older audiences, but I think that it would make a great story.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. :3**


	2. It Can Talk

**Hey Guys, thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you will continue to read. Now, Morganna does live, but she doesn't know that Merlin is Emrys still. She's completely in the dark about him.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

"You seem close to the king," Sofia said following Merlin down the hall away from her family.

"I serve the king, and we are kind of like brothers," Merlin explained. "I would give my life for his and he would do the same for me."

"Wow," a low voice said. "They must be very close."

Merlin jumped while Sofia giggled.

"Did you hear something," Merlin asked Sofia.

"No," Sofia said, shaking her head.

"Can he hear me," Merlin saw the bunny's lips move at the same time as words came out.

"Why is your bunny talking," Merlin asked, stepping away.

"What," Sofia asked with shock on her face. "N-No th-that's im-impossible."

'You have magic?" Merlin asked, edging closer to Sofia.

"No," Sofia squeaked. "Well. . ."

"So you do," Merlin said, smiling.

"Are you going to tell the king," Sofia asked, turning pale.

"What? No," Merlin said, seeing how scared Sofia became. "Come on, I need to show you something."

Sofia walked with Merlin down the hall until they came into a large room with a great view.

"This is your room," Merlin said, and when both he and Sofia walked in the room, Merlin closed the door and locked it.

"What are you doing," Sofia asked, backing away from Merlin.

"You have magic, Merlin said, "and so do I."

With a glow of Merlin's eyes, a rose appeared in his hand.

"Woah," the bunny, Clover, said jumping from Sofia's arms and went up to Merlin.

"So who are you," Merlin asked, picking up Clover and giving the rose to Sofia.

"Clover," Clover said proudly, "I protect Sofia and I help her do stuff."

"How can you hear Clover," Sofia asked, holding the rose in her hands.

"I don't know," Merlin said, with a spark of confusion. "Normally I can't hear any animal talking.

"I think it's because of my amulet," Sofia said, holding her amulet in her hands.

"Your. . . Amulet," Merlin asked, showing more confusion on his face.

"I gave me the power to talk to animals," Sofia said.

"And gave her a curse for a while," Clover added, "she croaked like a frog for bragging."

"It's the Amulet of Avalor," Sofia explained. "Every deed I do, whether good or bad, is rewarded with a curse or a gift."

"So you did something good and now you can talk to animals," Merlin said piecing the new information together. "And you bragged so you croaked like a frog."

"Until she fixed it," Clover chimed in. "She let Ruby and Jade sing Enchancia's national anthem instead of her."

"Okay," Merlin said slowly. "Anyway, I'll keep your secret if you don't tell your family about me."

"Deal," Sofia said quickly.

"Okay," Merlin said, smiling,"once your ready, I'll be across the hall. Just call and I'll escort to the dining hall."

"Okay," Sofia smiled and Merlin left Sofia to herself, and Clover.

"So, do you think we can trust him," Clover asked.

"You did tell him a lot about my amulet," Sofia retorted.

"Oh yeah," Clover blushed behind his fur, making Sofia laugh.

"You something," Sofia said holding the amulet in her hands. "The amulet seemed to whisper something when Merlin was here."

"What did the amulet say," Clover asked with curiosity.

"Emrys," Sofia said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit shorter, but I wanted a cliff hanger in and I think I achieved it, don't you think? (rhetorical- no need to answer).**

**Now. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


	3. Words

**Gaius's Workshop**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Gaius," Merlina called to the court physician.

"Here," a man with white hair called from atop a loft.

"You never believe who's here," Merlin said, as Gaius started to climb down.

"The royal family of Enchancia," Gaius said, smirking, "I saw them ride in."

"Well, one of the princess has an amulet the gives her the ability to talk to animals," Merlin said, smirking himself.

"What," Gaius looked shocked. "How do you know?"

"I heard her rabbit talk," Merlin said.

"Her bunny talked," Gaius looked confused.

"it true," Merlin said, raising his hands in front of him. "I think the amulet reacts to my presence."

"Well you are the Emrys," Gaius said, tapping his chin in thought. "What did she call her amulet."

"'The Amulet of Avalor' I think," Merlin said following Gaius to the bookcase behind the work bench.

"I think I heard that name before," Gaius said, shifting through the books.

"Merlin," Sofia's voice rang through the halls.

"Got to go," Merlin said, walking out of the room.

As Merlin walked down the stairs, the amulet never left his mind.

"How can I hear animals," Merlin said, thinking to himself.

As Merlin walked down the stairs, he was oblivious to the man walking up the stair, and the man oblivious to Merlin. The two ran into each other and the man almost fell down the stairs, if Merlin hadn't grabbed the man's arm, stopping him from falling.

"Pixie Stumps," the man yelp as he was caught before falling down the stairs.

"Are you okay," Merlin asked, helping the man stand up.

The man was wearing a long robe and hair black hair with white in the front. On his shoulder was a crow and in his hands was a case with a wand peaking out.

"Are you the royal soceror from Enchancia," Merlin asked.

"Yeah," the man said, cautiously. "How do you know?"

"I can see the wand coming out of your bag."

"Yeah, well," the man spoke. "If I was able to access my magic by myself, I wouldn't have a wand."

"So that wand channels your magic from inside you, so you can use it?" Merlin asked, fascinated.

"Yeah," the man said. "Not everyone can be like Emrys."

Merlin froze at that name. "Do you know who Emrys is?"

"No," the man said. "If I did I would steal his magic."

"Who are you?" Merlin asked, carefully going around him.

"Cedric," the man said. "And this is Wormwood," Cedric gestured to the crow and it caw.

"Weird," Merlin said to himself.

"What was that?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing," Merlin said quickly. "So are you going to be staying here?" Merlin asked, gestering upstairs.

"Yeah," Cedric said. "That's where King Arthur told me to go."

"Well, you better make sure you let Gaius know," Merlin said. "His has white hair, and the only one up there," Merlin explained at the sight of Cedric's confusion.

"Okay," Cedric said, heading up the stairs, "thanks."

"No problem," Merlin called.

Merlin came down the stairs to see Sofia waiting in her doorway looking up and down the hallway in search of Merlin.

"Merlin," Sofia's smile warmed Merlin up as she ran up to meet him.

"Ready for dinner," Merlin asked as he and Sofia started to walk down the halls.

"I'm starving," Sofia said. "Can you send some blueberries to my room after dinner so Clover has something to eat?"

"It would be my pleasure," Merlin smiled and opened the door to the dinning where he and Sofia was welcomed by Arthur, Gwen, and the rest of the royal family of Enchancia.

"Mom," Sofia smiled, running to her mother.

"Hi Sofia," Miranda smiled, "do you like your room?"

"Oh yes," Sofia said. "I love the view."

"That is wonderful to hear," Roland said smiling.

"Oh yes," Gwen smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Arthur," Miranda said, changing the subject as dinner arrived.

"It's alright," Arthur said, "what he did, is the most terrible thing that has ever happened here in Camelot," Arthur looked at Merlin when he said that.

"I agree," Roland said.

"So when can we go into the market?" Amber asked, taking a bite of the desert that came.

"Hopefully tomorrow," Gwen said. "But Merlin will have to escort you, Arthur has training, and I have business to attend to."

"Merlin?" Amber questioned.

"That would be me, your highness," Merlin said, drawing the royals eyes to himself.

"Well, I think I can manage if he would accompany me," Amber said, a twinkle flashing across her eyes, making Merlin uncomfortable and Arthur laugh.

"Sorry," Arthur said, still snickering under his breathe.

"Well, I would love to watch you train with the Knights of Camelot," James said with a bright smile on his face.

"You are most welcome to come and I may train you myself, if it's alright with your father," Arthur said, glancing at Roland.

"It's completely alright," Roland said smiling. "I'm actually a bit rusty myself."

"Well, then I guess you would be participating in the tournament next year," Arthur said.

"I never said that," Roland laughed.

* * *

**The Next Day- Sofia and Amber are going to be escorted, by Merlin to the market and the girls are in Amber's room talking.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I think Merlin's cute, don't you think?" Amber asked as she brushed her hair.

"You think Merlin's cute," Sofia laughed, sitting on Amber's bed.

"You don't," Amber asked, staring at her. "You're lucky enough to spend all day with him."

"Well, I'm not so sure," Sofia said, wrapping her hand around her amulet.

"Princess Amber, Princess Sofia," Merlin's voice called from behind the door. "Are you ready?"

"Coming Merlin," Amber called in a high, girly voice. "How do I look?" Amber asked Sofia as they headed for the door.

"Lovely," Sofia smiled, opening the door to the boy with a red neckerchief.

"Shall we leave," Merlin smiled at Sofia.

"Yes," Amber said, linking arms with Merlin.

"Sofia," Merlin asked.

"Yep," Sofia smiled and the three of them started to head for the foyer.

_Emrys,_ Sofia's amulet whispered, but Sofia seemed to be the only one to hear it.

* * *

**In the Market**

As Amber went from stall to stall in search of the prefect gowns, Sofia and Merlin walked together.

"Hey Merlin," Sofia asked as they turned a corner, following Amber on her hunt.

"Yes," Merlin asked, moving the packages from one arm to the other.

"Who's Emrys?"

"What," Merlin also dropped the packages. "How do you know that name?"

"The amulet kept on whispering it every time you were nearby," Sofia explained, holding up the amulet. "Even now."

"Never say that name out loud in public again," Merlin said.

"Why," Sofia asked, confusion written on her face.

"It's a dangerous name," Merlin said as he and Sofia followed Amber into a clothing shop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


	4. Evil Arrives

**Welcome to the newest chapter. Thanks for reading my previous stories and chapters.**

**Morganna's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I can't believe I got beaten by Emrys, again!" I grumbled as I stared at the kingdom of Camelot.

I got defeated by Emrys and I still haven't found out who the bastard is! I worst of all I haven't seen Aithusa since I sent him to take care of Arthur! Just my day! I come up with a brilliant plan to kill Arthur and become Camelot's queen and Emrys decides to conquer my plans! And worst is that magic is allowed in Camelot again, but I cannot go back to Camelot!

"So, what's a beautiful lady like yourself doing out here?" a voice came from behind me.

"Who are you?" I whipped around, giving a man with black and white hair a glare that could kill a troll.

"Cedric, Enchancia's royal sorcerer." the man bowed low, but keeping his eyes on me. "And you are? . ."

"You don't have the pleasure of knowing," I sneered.

"Well, I know one thing," Cedric said, walking closer to me, "you want to destroy Emrys as much as I want to take his powers."

"Good luck trying," I scoffed.

"Well, I happen to know a way," Cedric said.

"How?"

"By getting the Amulet of Avalor," Cedric smiled.

"What?"

"Too many question," Cedric said, shaking his head. "You don't know about the Amulet of Avalor?"

"No," I said.

"Well, help me get it, and I'll help you destroy Emrys," Cedric seemed full of himself, but I saw through his disguise in an instant.

"So, who has this 'Amulet of Avalor'," I asked.

"One of the princesses from Enchancia has it," Cedric said.

"And you can't get a necklace from a child," I almost yelled. "How the hell are you going to rule the world it you can't get a stupid amulet from a teenage girl?"

"Hey," Cedric snapped, "she's smarter than she looks. She use to be a peasant."

"Oh yes," I said, "it seems like all the rage of princes marrying peasant girls."

"So it would seem," the disgusting exuse-for-a-man agreed.

"Look," I sighed, "I'm sure you are powerful, but I'm only looking to steal the throne from my half-brother."

"That is where I can help," Cedric said. "I have access to the castle, and if I can get you in to kill Arthur, you can help be get that amulet."

_As if I'll help you after I get the kingdom,_ I thought to myself, giving this "Cedric" a death glare, before we started planning.

* * *

**Camelot- Sofia's Room**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"So," Sofia started as Merlin started to light candles in her room after the sun set, "why can't I say Emrys?"

"You heard that names are dangerous," Merlin asked, lighting the candles on Sofia's dressing table.

"Yeah," Sofia said, petting the now sleeping Clover on her lap.

"Well, this name is the most dangerous of them all."

"Why?"

"Because Emrys is the name of the most powerful being in the world," Merlin explained, lighting the last of the candles.

"So, how do you know it?" Sofia asked. "I know you have magic, but why do you know that name?"

"It was giving to me by the druids, the people of the Old Religion," Merlin said.

"You're Emrys," Sofia almost yelled.

"SHHHHHH!" Merlin said quickly, making Sofia cover her mouth. "Yes, but no one can know."

"Not even Arthur?" Sofia said, removing her hands.

"He one of the three who know about me," Merlin said, sitting next to Sofia.

"Who are the other two?" Sofia asked, gently moving Clover onto the pillow.

"The queen and Gaius, the court physician," Merlin said. "And now you."

"I won't tell anyone, I swear," Sofia said quickly.

"I know," Merlin laughed. "You haven't told anyone about you're amulet, except me."

"But you could hear what Clover was saying," Sofia laughed.

"Yeah," Merlin smiled, "it seems that I can hear animals when I'm around you and your amulet."

"Really?" Sofia's eyes widening.

"Yes," Merlin laughed, his eyes glowed and a rose appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Woah," Sofia gaped at the rose. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Merlin said.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice nearly shook the castle, making Sofia and Merlin wince.

"Got to go," Merlin said, heading for the door. "Good night, Sofia."

"Night, Merlin." Sofia said.

Merlin ran all the way to Arthur's room. After three knocks, Merlin entered.

"Sorry I'm late," Merlin said.

"It's okay," Gwen said, "you have another royal family to worry about."

"Just try not to forget that you need to worry about me first," Arthur said, giving Merlin a slap of the back.

"I know," Merlin said, as he started picking up Arthur's clothes.

"So, are you and Sofia getting along?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Merlin said, hiding a smile.

"You like her don't you," Arthur started to tease.

"No! Well. . ." Merlin said, blushing.

"Ah ha!" Arthur declared, "I knew it."

"But come on," Merlin sighed, "she's the princess and I'm-"

"Emrys?" Gwen said.

"The servant to King Arthur," Merlin corrected.

"Maybe, but when did that stop me from marrying Gwen," Arthur questioned, making Gwen blush.

"I just can't," Merlin said.

"And why not?" Gwen asked.

"It pains too much," Merlin muttered, but Arthur could still hear.

"How does it pain you," Arthur asked. "Does she punch you?"

"No, she reminds me too much of another girl I fell for," Merlin said, holding back tears as she thought of Freya.

"You," Arthur said, half-shocked. "Fell for a _girl?_"

"Is that so hard to believe," Merlin asked.

"I was just kidding," Arthur laughed. "You are too easy to trick."

"Well, I think it's kind of sweet," Gwen said, taking Merlin hands into her's. "If you like her so much, why don't you tell her?"

"Like I said, she would never go for someone like me," Merlin said. "Right now, I need to worry about protecting her and the royal family."

"Why would you want to do that?" Gwen asked.

"Something is going to happen before you-" Merlin said, glancing at Arthur, "and the king of Enchancia."

"How do you know this," Arthur asked, as Merlin went to each of the windows to draw the curtains closed.

"I just do," Merlin simply said. "Do you think, Morganna will stop trying to take back the throne, after that war?"

"Well. . ." Arthur said, tapping his chin.

"See," Merlin said, gesturing his hand for emphasis.

"Why don't you put a protection spell on the castle until we capture Morganna?" Gwen asked.

"Casting a protection spell on one person is difficult enough, but an entire castle is next to impossible," Merlin said.

"And since when has that stopped you for protecting the entire kingdom?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, but-" Merlin started to say, before a loud crash and loud scream ran through the castle.

"That sounded like it came from Princess Amber's room," Arthur said as he grabbed his sword and was out the door.

Arthur, Guinevere, and Merlin raced down the halls until they came to princess Amber's door. Arthur opened the door to see Amber standing on a chair with a shattered mirror on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked as he walked in.

"A. . ." Amber started muttering.

"A what?" Gwen asked grabbing hold of the teenage girl's hands.

"A mouse!" Amber shrieked.

"That's all?" Arthur sighed, lowering his sword to the floor.

"We never have mice in our castle," Amber grimaced at him.

"Well, I'll search your room and make sure that all the holes are plugged while Arthur can reassure the knights and your family that you're fine," Merlin said.

"Thank you Merlin," Amber said, slowly climbing down from the chair.

"Amber are you okay," Sofia said, racing into the room.

"I'm fine, Sofia," Amber said as Merlin went to work and Arthur and Guinevere left.

"What happened," Sofia asked.

"I fake seeing a mouse in here, so I could spent time with Merlin," Amber said, giving Sofia a wink.

"We'll I better leave you to your work, Merlin." Sofia said, waving to Merlin.

"Princess Sofia," Merlin said, giving a bow.

Sofia left and Merlin went back to work as Amber watched Merlin work.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I changed the story a bit to make things work. Sofia, Amber, and James are teenagers, and no, Merlin and Sofia will not hook up, unless someone tells me that they want Sofia and Merlin to have a "romance".**

**Now. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


	5. Freya

**Now it's time for a new chapter. I was told that Merlin and Sofia should have a romance, so that will happen unless I get a lot of reviews saying that they don't want a Merlin/Sofia romance. But until then, there will be romance! :P**

**Dining Hall**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

The royal family of Enchancia entered the dining hall where Guinevere and Arthur were waiting for them.

"Good morning," Arthur said, clasping arms with Roland.

"How did you sleep," Guinevere asked Miranda and the teen as they said down.

"Wonderful," Amber said, "even though Merlin didn't find that mouse, I slept like a baby."

"Well, Merlin is never the best in finding things," Arthur teased, looking at Merlin.

Merlin gave a grin and with a flash of his eyes, Arthur's full cup of water fell into his lap, making Arthur jump.

"Well that was weird," Miranda said, looking at Arthur.

"No kidding," Arthur said, glaring at Merlin.

Merlin left the room quickly and when he returned, he was carrying a towel. Merlin handed the towel to Gwen and went to stand behind Sofia.

"Anyway," Arthur said, wiping his tunic off, "I hope you are ready for today."

"What's today?" Roland asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I have planned a tournament in you and your family's honor," Arthur said.

"Really?" Roland asked, "What kind of tournament?"

"Sword fight, of course," Arthur said. "How many tournaments have you been to?"

"Tons," Roland said, "if you include sport tournaments."

"Well this is a sword tournament, so if you children don't want to come, I'm sure Merlin will be happy to take care of them," Guinevere said, glancing at Merlin.

"I think I'll go with Merlin," Amber said, looking longing at Merlin.

"Can I join you," Sofia asked, looking from Amber to Merlin.

"It would be a pleasure," Merlin said, his eyes smiling at Sofia.

"But-" Amber began, but quieted herself. _Next time,_ She thought to herself.

"Well, I want to be part of the tournament," James said.

"Well,you do have to start training," Arthur said, judging the young man's ability. "I will teach you."

"Really?" James' eyes looked almost childish, "you would do that?"

"Well, how else you will be able to fight.," Arthur laughed. "Don't worry," Arthur said, looking into the worried eyes of Miranda and Roland, "the tournament won't be to the death. Each round will play until one of the knights yield.

Sofia giggled as she watched her father and mother physical relax at Arthur's words.

"Okay, so after breakfast, we will take you to the armory to have you fitted and then we can then start your training," Arthur said, clasping his hand together.

"_We_," James asked, looking confused.

"The Knights of Camelot and I, of course," Arthur said and laughed at the brightness in James' eyes.

* * *

After Breakfast, Merlin escorted Sofia to her room with Clover hopping along with them.

"So. . ." Clover began, "What are we going to do?"

"Anything you would like," Merlin said, "I have no idea what Princess Amber wants to do, but I think she won't do anything that requires her to get her hands dirty, unless it's to find the best gowns."

Sofia started to giggle, but quickly stopped when her amulet started to glow.

"What the-?" Merlin started to wonder as he noticed the same thing as Sofia.

"I have no idea," Sofia said. "Usually when it starts to glow, it's because I get a new gift."

_"Emrys,"_ a voice seemed to surround the two.

"What the-?" Merlin asked as he watched a shimmer surrounded the two and with a flash, they appeared on the bank of a lake.

"Where are we?" Sofia asked, staring out at the lake.

"The Lake of Avalon," Merlin said.

"You've been here before," Sofia asked, looking back at Merlin.

"When Freya died."

"Who's 'Freya'?"

"She was someone who was very dear to me and Uther's men killed her?"

"I'm sorry," Sofia said, seeing a Merlin's eyes start to water.

"Well, let's just get back to the castle before you father starts to worry," Merlin said, looking around the forest.

_"Merlin,"_ a familiar voice rang around Merlin and Sofia.

"Was that you're amulet?" Merlin asked.

"No, it came from the lake," Sofia said, pointing to a shimmer in the middle of the lake.

All of a sudden, a beautiful woman raised to the surface, standing in the middle of the lake.

"Freya," Merlin squeaked, seeing his lost love.

"Hello, Merlin," Freya said, "and hello Sofia."

"How do you know about me?" Sofia squeaked, her hand immediately going to her amulet.

"A part of me has been infused in your amulet, to help you choose the right path. And I think it worked," Freya said as she moved closer to Merlin and Sofia.

"But I thought this was the Amulet of Avalor," Sofia said, confused.

"It's actually the Amulet of Avalon, the person we gave it to changed the name. . . He was very paranoid," Freya laughed.

"Well, he didn't give it a good name," Merlin said, smiling at Freya.

"Indeed, Emrys," Freya agreed. "Now, the reason why your amulet brought you here."

"Yeah," Sofia said lifting her amulet," I thought it could only bring other princesses to help me when I'm lost."

"That is only one of the powers it wields," Freya explained, "it's powers adapt to the person who wears it."

"So if I wore it. . .?" Merlin began.

"You would be even more powerful," Freya finished. "So, you two need to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Who would try and take my amulet?" Sofia asked, gripping her amulet tighter.

"Morganna," Merlin said.

"Arthur's half-sister?"

"Yes," Freya confirmed. "You must return now."

With a wave of Freya's hand, the amulet glowed and Merlin and Sofia found themselves in the castle of Camelot again.

"Let's keep this between us," Merlin said, his eyes still wide.

"Yeah," Sofia said, tucking her amulet inside her dress. "I'm glad I told you, by the way."

"I'm glad you entrusted me with your secret," Merlin said, lifting Sofia's hand and kissing the knuckles, making Sofia almost melt.

"Oh, Merlin," Amber's voice rang through the castle halls. "I'm ready!"

Amber came walking down the stairs wearing a slim light green dress with yellow jewels on the skirt.

"Amber," Merlin began, "you know we're just going into town."

"You down need to wear all of that," Sofia said, motioning to Amber heaving jewelry.

"Well, you can live with wearing that silly amulet everyday," Amber, "but I can't do that."

"We won't even be in town for too long," Guinevere said, walking in behind her.

"You Highness," Merlin said, bowing quickly," I thought you were going to stay and watch the tournament."

"I thought I come and get some ingredients for a cake I'm making with the cooks," Guinevere said, giving Merlin a wink.

"Well, let's go," Merlin said, entwining arms with Sofia.

As Merlin, Sofia, Amber, and Guinevere walked into Camelot, Merlin developed an odd feeling that someone was watching them.

"Do you feel that too?" Sofia asked, edging closer to Merlin.

"Just stay close, and I'll protect you," Merlin said, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"So, where are we going this time," Amber asked, pushing between Merlin and Sofia, taking Merlin's now empty arm.

"I thought we could split up," Guinevere spoke, taking Amber's arm, letting Sofia return to Merlin's side.

"Then you and Sofia can go together and I can go with Merlin," Amber said.

"I would be more comfortable if I was with Merlin," Sofia said, squirming under Amber's death glare.

"Already then," Guinever said quickly, "Amber, I know all the best stores and I think you're going to love them."

"Okay," Amber said reluctantly, " I love a good shopping spree. _Bye, Merlin_," Amber waved flirtatiously before leaving Sofia and Merlin alone._  
_

"So, where do you want to go?" Merlin asked, once Amber was out of sight.

"Where can we go?"

"Anywhere inside the kingdom, your father doesn't want you far away from here."

"Well, can we go outside the walls?"

"I think we can, but only as long as we are back way before the sun sets."

So, Merlin and Sofia set off to go and have a little adventure before the tournament began.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it took forever, but I had major writer's block and I had to write other stories as well.**

**Anyway. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


End file.
